


Past/Future

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Friday Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gene stared at the picture in the paper, disbelieving.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Past/Future

Gene stared at the picture in the paper, disbelieving.

The stern face staring back was as familiar as his own.

Quickly, he read about how a DCI Sam Tyler was in a coma after being hit by a car.

His thoughts raced. All this time, Sam had been telling the truth. Running a shaking hand through thinning grey blond hair, he tensed as the couch dipped and the newspaper was taken away.

Slowly, he met Sam's eyes, for once, speechless.

Sam just patted his hand, smiling.

“Don't think about it too much, Gene. Just know I'm where I should be.”


End file.
